


Effects of maternity

by Anuna



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Romance, fluff-ish, one where Natasha is a badass mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the awesome, amazing, incredible be_compromised promptathon, for the prompt: <i>Stay at home Dad. (Or domestic fic where either of them get to be bad ass)</i>. Conveniently it's set in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/465017">Kobayashi Maru</a> universe; and Natasha is definitely badass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effects of maternity

Nick Fury loves when he's right, and he's usually always right. 

He wasn't too thrilled to find out two of his agents decided to add domestic flavor to their life. It wasn't a thing he really wanted to hear, but he did his math quickly and came to conclusion that maternity could only raise the scary aspect of Natasha Romanoff. And he was damn right about that. 

When she walks into the main control room with the kid on her hip, her eyes deadly determination, nobody even _dares_ casting curious glances in her direction. Let alone saying something. It's like they have toddlers around here on daily basis, even in situations of emergency. But, one doesn't tell Black Widow she isn't supposed to do something, especially now. 

“Agent Romanoff,” he greets, pretending nothing is out of the ordinary. Amy Barton still looks a lot like her father, but considerably prettier. She's quiet and observant and usually well behaved. Considering the environment she is growing up in, and the fact that she has _uncle Tony_ who does his best to spoil her rotten, it speaks volumes about the way her parents treat her. 

“Where are they?” Romanoff asks, her eyes trained on Fury. She's geared up for battle, and if Nick is right (and he usually is), she already has a plan. 

“We're working on the exact location. It should be any minute now,” Bruce says, and she turns her eyes to the screen. Fury stands in the back, observing. Really, he almost feels sorry for those bastards who though kidnapping Tony Stark and Clint Barton was somehow a good idea. Messing with Iron Man is generally not advisable, but inflicting harm on Clint Barton? That one is fucking idiotic. 

Romanoff puts Amy into Banner's arms and takes over the computer. Nick stands slightly in the back and indulges a moment of observation. The way she unquestionably trusts Bruce Banner with her child, the way he is comfortable with that; it just shows how much things have changed. 

Finally, they're able to pull up satellite images and scans on the screen. Both Natasha and Banner study them. 

“It's a trap,” Banner says, stroking Amy's curly hair. 

“I'm aware of that,” Romanoff's voice is calculated and calm as she glances toward him. 

“They expect we'll just walk into their trap,” Banner observes her and a corner of his mouth tilts up in a dangerous way. “And I guess that's exactly what they're going to get. Right, love?” he turns to little girl in his hands who grins up at him.

Natasha leans forward and touches the little girl's face. 

“They will get a bit more than they've bargained for,” Romanoff then looks at Fury. “I have a plan, Sir. I'll need Rogers and Thor to help me out, but if everything goes according to the plan, we'll walk out of there without a need for major intervention,” she says. 

“I'm all for hearing a plan, Agent,” Nick says. 

“What about me?” Banner asks. 

“I prefer to save you as my last card to draw. Hopefully that won't be needed. Would you keep an eye on her?” 

Banner smiles briefly. 

“You know I will.”

 

*

 

Natasha wakes to a sound of conversation. It's more like a monologue interrupted by clumsy first words. She moves from her uncomfortable position, she fell asleep with her head on the side of Clint's bed, and her neck is protesting now. 

“That? That's a dog, sweetie. Can you say dog?” Clint is sitting on his bed, with Amy curled into his right side, and they're holding some kind of book together. IV is still strapped to his left hand, but he seems to ignore it. Amy giggles and he laughs back. “Dog?”

“Daaa,” she says. There's a way his face melts every time he hears _that_. 

“Yes, sweetie,” he says and kisses the top of her head. “Oh, look who's awake,” he notices Natasha watching them. 

“I think I should be one saying that. Weren't you supposed to rest?,” she chides him gently.

“I woke up and I felt like having some company.”

“I was here.”

“Awake and engaging company,” he smirks, but then his face turns slightly more serious. “I missed her.”

Natasha holds his gaze for a moment. “We missed you,” she tells him, and just a subtle hint of something sneaks into her voice. 

The thing is, this doesn't get any easier. It never will. She will always feel like she is looking over her shoulder while standing between two of them and rest of the world; and there will always be people who will try to hurt them. But that doesn't mean she regrets her choice. 

“Thank you,” he says then, holding her gaze steadily. 

“For what? Saving your butt?”

“Well, that too,” his voice carefully turns lighter and he smirks. “Though I thought for a moment you were trying to give Tony a heart attack.”

She rolls her eyes. “Do you think he never saw a bra?”

“I think he wasn't expecting you to start stripping the minute they threw you into our cell.”

“Underwear happens to be a good hiding place for various objects,” she keeps her face straight while his smirk widens. “I assumed they'd take away the bracelet if I just put it on my hand.” It's not a big secret that he, at times, feels proud of her, and she knows this. Amy tugs on his shirt and he turns the page in the book.

“Well, in any case, you brought the suit to Iron Man,” Clint says, looking over Amy's curly head. “You're pretty badass for a mom.”

“You weren't so bad yourself,” she says. 

“Gotta live up to high standards here,” he answers, and she grins back.


End file.
